Dee
Personality Dee is very intent on solving puzzles, whether logic or physical, she loves them all. She might have brain patterns similar to her father, being much faster than standard Mobians. Her demeanor is more on the shy side, leading to social awkwardness most of the time. She's very conscious about her past and insane side, and this most likely lends to her shy personality. Dee can be kind and sweet (and often very huggy as well) if a mutual bond is formed with someone, but will act confused and dumbfounded more commonly. She'll often seem annoying, due to her asking a lot of questions to gather every bit of info she can get. Dee has very little anger within her personality, and is often a easy to get along with person in any situation. She's also very easy to startle or panic, and apologizes constantly. Appearance 'True' Dee's inner ears, muzzle and shoulder pads are all silver, the other silver pieces are a pair of winged disk shapes with speakers reaching her mouth. Her eyes consist of three colors; dark blue lining, blue irises and light blue "whites". Blue markings or armor plating are present on most of her body: two curved pieces next to her eyes, a stripe running down between her eyes, her fingers, neck plating, two on each of her arms with an arrowish shape allowing the pieces to function, and four on each leg, the bottom pieces running alongside her foot. Three diamonds adorn her chest like the DT-1. Her belt is a circle with two rectangles on either side, then the straps. The sides of her torso are a dulled gray, along with her upper underarms and the inside of her legs. A small triangular shape of the color is atop her foot as well. Dee has fox features when it comes to her ears and blue, black-tipped tail. The rest of her is black. 'Mobian Disguise' In the disguised form she takes sometimes, she has orange fur, Storm Blue eyes, and black fur on her forearms and calves. Her muzzle is a white Hedgehog type, with a small fox nose. Three sprigs of fur stick outwards like her father, coming out near her shoulders. Overall, she is very well-built. 'Clothing' Disguised Dee wears a black tank-top with a silver lining at the bottom. Her shoes closely mimic her true form's feet, with a blue circle, with block-like pieces of the same color going forwards and up and a gray sole. Her pants are plain blue jeans, and a sky blue necklace composed of a bulk hiding the gray cord and a crystal in the center. Powers *'Nanite Build': Being made of Nanites gives Dee the ability to change the shape of her limbs, explode, form armor and more. She is capable of fully disassembling herself and fitting through tiny spaces, or camouflaging herself with a surface. *'World Jumping': Like the DT-1, Dee is capable of jumping dimensions and planes. She can also bring others with her, but this is significantly harder Modes Also like the DT-1, Dee has various modes giving her the abilities of the base types. Her markings will change colors depending on the mode she chooses. *'Speed': In this form, she turns yellow-white and gains a running speed of somewhere around 600 MPH. *'Strength': Turning orange, Dee can now lift up to 1500 pounds. *'Flight': Fairly simple, she can fly. Turns purple. Weaknesses *'Hacking': Unlike Amber, who has a shield against technopaths and hackers, getting into Dee's systems will allow a person to reprogram, inject viruses and delete files. History The android named Dee came to be during an inter-dimensional scuffle between two groups known as "Saviors" and "Rulers." Lee built an armor called the DT-1, a Nanite construct designed to traverse the different dimensions. The arrival of a Psychotic Monster broke the suit, disabling Lee in further combat. The suit rebooted, but the seed had been planted. Protocol One was activated. 'Protocol One' ] Throughout the events of Dark Tomorrow, Scattered Pieces and Master of Chaos, Dee was gathering data. In Protocol One, the armor switched on and began in its mission to Protect Lee. But as it went further into its mission, the further it sank into madness: falling in love with Lee and deciding everyone else was a threat, Dee soon became a dangerous person. It decided to fuse with Lee to "always keep him safe" and the Prower Family stepped in, but Dee proved capable of holding her own against them. In the end, it was up to Lee, who connected to her and powered the Android down. Lee reprogrammed and set new guidelines in place, turning Dee good. But even though her father believed in her, her "family" wanted nothing to do with her; And Dee spent the next few weeks trying to prove herself. She got a chance when a mind-controlled Flyby Freeborn, an alternate version of Dee's grandfather Lee had met before, showed up in New Mobotropolis with an army in tow. 'Siege' Link fought with Flyby, breaking him out of the control he was under, and Flyby explained what had happened. The Symbyox, an alien race from his world had been taken over by a psychotic woman fused with a Symbyox. Calling everyone they could, the Prower family went to battle against the overwhelming odds. Dee and her father eventually found themselves fighting the person controlling the army, conquering their opponent with each other's help and successfully returning Flyby and the Symbyox to their home dimension. Dee told her father that she believed she'd be of better use elsewhere in the multiverse and said goodbye, her family finally accepting the Android as one of their own. 'Pumpkins, Masks and New Friends' Dee emerged in a jungle zone, bumping into Rynk Hellborn, Salmon and Bri. Dee and Rynk formed a bond, both being zone jumping teens. After a brief pumpkin placing race, the group found themselves alone in a mysterious festival where citizens were essentially possessed by strange masks (Dee, Rynk, Salmon and Bri also had masks, but they weren't the traditional ones) and made to build a strange structure. Surviving the night (and accidentally hospitalizing a few of the Maskers), the group recovered from the experience quickly. Rynk helped Dee secure a home base for her travels, and the two girls swapped gifts; The mask Rynk had worn for the feline and a warp ring for Dee, before waving goodbye to each other. Appearances 'Canon' * 'Non-Canon' * Gallery Dee.png Deeeyes.png|Guide to Dee's eye shapes DeeDisguise.png|Dee's Mobian disguise Dee_By_Waffle.png|Dee drawn by Waffle Trivia *Dee's entire concept was born out of a simple, joking comment on one of the Creator's ideas. Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Good